


My Voodoo Love

by Layla_93



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Sentimental, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_93/pseuds/Layla_93
Summary: "Il suo sorriso.Una delle prime cose che lo avevano colpito di Fabrizio era stato il suo sorriso."[...]





	My Voodoo Love

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutt*  
> Ho scritto questa OS questa sera stessa e ho pensato di condividerla con voi di getto.  
> L'ho scritta basandomi parzialmente sul testo di "Voodoo Love" di Ermal e boh...  
> Buona lettura =)

Il suo sorriso.

Una delle prime cose che lo avevano colpito di Fabrizio era stato il suo sorriso.

Quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta, durante il caos organizzato del sessantasettesimo Festival di Sanremo, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che quell'uomo dall'espressione perennemente burbera potesse essere in realtà capace di aprirsi nei sorrisi più sinceri che avesse mai visto sul viso di una persona.

Delle volte si soffermava a chiedersi come potesse lasciarsi vedere con quell'espressione sul viso, che lasciava vedere il suo Io senza veli, totalmente scoperto ed esposto al giudizio degli altri.

E non poteva che ammirarlo per la semplicità con cui si esponeva, per la forza che doveva avere per essere tranquillo in quella sua nudità dell'anima.

Un po' lo invidiava, se doveva essere sincero, ché anche lui avrebbe voluto essere capace di fidarsi così tanto del mondo da mostrargli tutto se stesso, senza riserve e, magari, riuscire ad illuminare le giornate di Fabrizio con un suo sorriso, esattamente come i suoi sorrisi facevano con lui.

Col tempo, poi, non era più stato solo il suo sorriso.

Nei primi mesi della loro conoscenza non aveva nemmeno notato quale fosse l'effetto che Fabrizio aveva su di lui, sorriso o meno.

Era quindi cresciuta indisturbata quella strana sensazione che gli stringeva lo stomaco ed il cuore ogni volta che interagiva in qualche modo con il romano.

Probabilmente il seme era stato piantato sin dalla prima volta che si erano parlati e, pian piano, era germogliato silente dentro di lui, si era avviluppato ad ogni sua parte più recondita e vi si era fuso irrimediabilmente, tanto che, se avesse provato ad eradicarlo, ne sarebbe rimasto sicuramente distrutto.

Nonostante questa consapevolezza fosse cresciuta in lui in breve tempo, si era pienamente reso conto della portata dei suoi sentimenti solo a metà agosto.

Stavano ridefinendo gli ultimi particolari della canzone a cui stavano collaborando e, in un momento di stallo di idee, aveva alzato gli occhi su Fabrizio, seduto di fronte a lui con la chitarra mollemente bilanciata sulle gambe accavallate e l'espressione corrucciata rivolta allo spartito.

Lo aveva osservato a lungo, assorbendo con attenzione tutti i piccoli dettagli del suo viso e, quando Fabrizio aveva alzato lo sguardo e gli aveva sorriso, aveva dovuto sforzarsi per continuare a respirare regolarmente.

Quel sorriso non era diverso dai mille altri che già gli aveva rivolto nei mesi precedenti, ma, per un motivo che non era sicuro di comprendere in quel momento, gli sembrava totalmente nuovo, diverso.

Quel sorriso lo aveva colpito dritto allo stomaco e lo aveva lasciato inerme, sopraffatto dall'ondata di affetto che aveva generato in lui e che non sapeva come gestire.

Aveva faticato ad arrivare a fine giornata senza far trapelare la sua irrequietudine nei suoi gesti e, quando finalmente era tornato nella sua camera d'albergo, si era lasciato cadere pesantemente sul letto e, al buio, aveva osservato in silenzio il soffitto, in cerca di una risposta ad una domanda che non aveva il coraggio di formulare nemmeno nell'intimità dei suoi pensieri.

Quella notte la passò insonne, inframezzando le ore con una sigaretta fumata al chiaro di Luna che entrava timido dalla finestra ed una passeggiata silente per i corridoi dell'albergo, costantemente assorbito dai pensieri che lo tormentavano dal pomeriggio.

Quando il mattino era infine giunto, si era ritrovato per le strade di Roma ad osservare i primi raggi del Sole che rischiaravano strade, case e monumenti con il loro caldo abbraccio ed aveva sorriso nel pensare che quello era uno spettacolo che Fabrizio si era sicuramente concesso negli anni.

Respirò a fondo l'aria leggera della prima mattina e, finalmente, sentì invaderlo una calma che non gli apparteneva ormai da tempo.

Quasi gli sembrò di avvertire una melodia farsi strada nella sua testa, un ritmo calmo ed avvolgente e non seppe fare a meno di pensare che quello fosse il rumore di quel sentimento che stava iniziando a crescere dentro di lui.

Quando aveva raggiunto casa di Fabrizio per continuare il loro lavoro, il romano lo aveva guardato a lungo, come se avesse notato che qualcosa in lui era cambiato durante quelle poche ore in cui non si erano visti, ma non gli aveva chiesto nulla e, per il momento, gliene fu grato.

Non si sentiva pronto a parlare a cuore aperto, anche se era consapevole che il romano era una delle poche persone a cui avrebbe affidato senza esitazione la sua stessa vita e, sicuramente, non avrebbe preso male i suoi sentimenti.

Per un attimo aveva anche pensato che, forse, avrebbe fatto bene a tenersi i suoi sentimenti per sé, per non complicare la loro amicizia, ma, quando gli aveva sorriso oltre il bordo di un bicchiere, aveva deciso che sì, glielo avrebbe detto.

In fondo il bello di volersi bene era dato anche dalla possibilità di dirselo liberamente e, nel futuro, sarebbe riuscito a confessare quella specie di incantamento che lo aveva colpito da quando aveva conosciuto Fabrizio.

Avrebbe solo dovuto aspettare il momento in cui sarebbe riuscito a tradurre in parole quel suo strano Voodoo Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutt* coloro che hanno speso tempo a leggere questa OS che, se devo essere sincera, non mi convince troppo, ma che ho comunque deciso di pubblicare in uno slancio di eccessiva fiducia in me stessa xD  
> Love you all  
> xoxo


End file.
